


So Late So Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's night before it's afternoon, December now before it's June.</i><br/>Daisy/ Gatsby freeverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Late So Soon

this has to be some sort of fairytale, right?  
because getting the girl was always your goal  
and now you have  
and you'll live happily- ever- after, right?  
because that's how these stories go, right?  
(wrong)

and how does everything go so wrong so fast  
how did it get so late so soon?  
you should have had forever  
(you won't even have tomorrow)  
and this has to be some sort of tragedy, right?  
 _the end_  



End file.
